BLCA c16s02
Text Scrivener Blooms sat quietly on top of the hollowed-out hill beside his home, looking quietly up into the night sky. Clouds rolled quietly past the moon, reflected in the eyes of the poet as he quietly scraped a claw back and forth through the grasses, then glanced to the side in surprise as Discombobulation calmly sat down beside him. The Draconequus surveyed the night skies above thoughtfully as he laced his talon and fingers together, then he turned his eyes towards Scrivener and asked kindly: "Why so glum, chum?" "Well, you know. Going on a rampage, sometimes you feel a little bad afterwards. At least, I do." Scrivener glanced mildly at the Draconequus, shrugging a bit. "It's like getting drunk. Great while you're getting there. Not so great a few hours later. And I'm somehow certain that the morning after is going to really suck." Discombobulation nodded calmly, and then he smiled a bit and glanced up at the night sky overhead, saying softly: "Luna, let me tell you something my father told me. Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars. So whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you. And so will I." For a few moments, Scrivener only looked at the Draconequus... and then he smiled a little, saying quietly: "You don't have a father." "Well, apparently neither did you. Hello bastard pot, my name is bastard kettle." Discombobulation quipped in return with a short bow, and this time Scrivener couldn't help but shake his head and laugh before the Draconequus glanced thoughtfully up at the stars overhead. "Honestly, Luna, the way you take everything so literally; it makes me think you're not really a writer at all, more like one of those obnoxious, snotty ponies paid to look down their long noses at everyone else's work. Of course, when you consider that it is in their job description to be a jerk, it's harder to stay mad at them, isn't it?" "Not really. Especially because I know you're saying that to give yourself another excuse to be a jerk." Scrivener said mildly, and the Draconequus shrugged agreeably before Scrivener looked back up towards the ivory moon, gazing at the glowing, round disk in the sky before he murmured: "And I've always been a little... bitter, I suppose. And now... well..." "We all change. Change isn't good or evil, Luna, it only is." Discombobulation shrugged a bit, looking up towards the night sky. "I am a chaos entity of Ginnungagap, thrown out of my home dimension by a last laugh of Discord. I have changed myself, have I not? Working with you harmony-loving ponies, part of your strange, strange, strange little family, and I consider myself a friend to you and consider you friends to me, even if you do not consider me a friend at all... but I would be surprised and deeply hurt if you did not, you know, so therefore I insist you reassure me of this fact or I shall be forced to cry so many tears I may drown us all in the puddle that forms." Scrivener rolled his eyes, but he smiled and glanced amusedly over at the Draconequus. "You are a friend, to me, to Luna, to Twilight Sparkle, and even to our daughter. In my eyes, you're a better person than a lot of the ponies I've met these days... but maybe I'm also being a little hard on them. It's easy to forget that they've all just woken up, that... they have to go through the aftershocks of being brought back..." "And easier still to remember how they treat you, yes, while at the same time forgetting the reason as to just why they have treated you so foully." Discombobulation added, raising a talon, and then he shook his head slowly and glanced back up towards the night sky thoughtfully. "Perhaps it's cruel of me, but I would dearly love to explore this country... see the different ponies, the different sights, experience the world at large. My strength is mostly recovered, and the journey itself would provide me all the sustenance I would require: there is a wealth of confusion and chaos in the air, you see, and an abundant abundance of energy." Scrivener nodded slowly, glancing curiously at the Draconequus, but Bob only smiled over at him, shaking his head briefly. "No, no, not yet, not at all yet, as of yet, quite yet. I still want to spend a little time around here, while I watch with curiosity what is left to unravel in these parts... and of course, even once I am gone, should I ever be needed, all you have to do is call my name, and I'll be there. Yes, just call my name... and I'll be there." "What about... whistling, snapping my claws, or knocking together my heels?" Scrivener Blooms asked mildly, and Discombobulation smiled thinly in return. "Don't be an idiot, Luna Brynhild. Obviously those things will only work for Twilight Sparkle, and you aren't nearly as pretty as her." Discombobulation replied placidly, and Scrivener snorted in entertainment as he gave the Draconequus an amused look. "Not that I think she's pretty or anything; only that between you and her, I'm afraid the winner is quite clear." "Yes, well, I'd never think myself quite as pretty as Twilight, don't worry." Scrivener replied dryly, and then he shook his head before returning his eyes back towards the constellations, murmuring: "I suppose I should probably head back inside, though. Luna won't be a mature adult forever." "Aye, that is true, but if it were any different would I be half as loveable?" Luna's voice called kindly, and Scrivener glanced over his shoulder in surprise to see her striding towards him up the hill... and following in her wake, Twilight Sparkle and Scarlet Sage, all three smiling up at him. "Since thou art brooding, I figured I would come and join thee upon the... sad mound, or whatever it is thou art calling thy pity party spot." "You're a pity party. Actually, I guess you kind of are leading a pity party up to me." Scrivener remarked, and Luna rolled her eyes with a grumble as she sat beside him and buried her face against his neck, the poet smiling before he gazed down as Scarlet Sage slipped around in front of him and hugged one of his front limbs tightly. "Not that I'm complaining." "You always complain, Scrivy." Twilight Sparkle said softly, and the male laughed and shook his head as she sat down between him and Discombobulation, snuggling herself in between the two as the Draconequus glowered at her, then simply looked awkward when she dropped her head against his shoulder, murmuring: "You're a good guy, Bob." "You're a gross pony." Discombobulation grumbled in response, and Scarlet Sage giggled quietly as Twilight only sighed a little. "Well, look at us here. We're a bunch of rejects all taped together from entirely different mediums. You have an Ellen Ripley meets Beatrix Kiddo, a Hermione Granger meets Lyra Belacqua, a Nite Owl meets Spawn, and an Annie meets Juliet. And then of course there's me, but unlike the rest of you I can't be confined to action movies, novels, comic books or plays: I am all of the above and none of them at the same time. I... am a webcomic." The ponies merely looked blankly at the Draconequus as he smiled primly and nodded once to himself, and then Luna shook her head and muttered: "I forget some days why we rescued thee, Bob." Discombobulation only laughed at this, however, and Twilight smiled in spite of herself before she said quietly, looking up towards the stars: "Maybe we all just are, and that's all we are. Even with everything that changes... maybe it's because we keep trying to define ourselves and each other and all the borders between us and them that makes us so... different." Scrivener and Luna both glanced curiously towards the violet mare as Scarlet Sage snuggled herself closer against her father with a yawn, and then Discombobulation gave a quiet chuckle before he murmured: "And so a pony finally makes sense. Amazing how long it took, all things considered... you're all supposed to be smart, after all." "Hey, that's a generalization. We're not all supposed to be smart." Scrivener Blooms replied mildly, tilting his head seriously towards the Draconequus, and Discombobulation shrugged a bit before the male smiled over at Twilight, saying softly: "It's a strangely-comforting thought all the same, though." The violet pony blushed a little, and then Luna shifted a bit before she sat up and gazed affectionately down at Scarlet Sage, reaching a hoof out and stroking tenderly along the tired filly's back. "'Tis late, though, for all of us, and it has been a long day. We could all use some sleep, perhaps... and thou knows what that means, husband." Scrivener made a face at her, but Luna met his eyes with a wink, and the two traded thoughts and images back and forth between them before the male sighed and grumbled under his breath as Discombobulation and Twilight both looked towards the two curiously. "Luna you're evil, just so we're clear. I mean. I guess I probably am too but you're... jerk-evil." "Shut up, Scrivy." Luna said tenderly, leaning in and kissing his lips chastely, and the poet grumbled but then nodded, gently slipping his leg free of Scarlet Sage's grip as the filly yawned a bit and looked up curiously even as she blinked her eyes owlishly. They watched as Scrivener strode carefully down the mound and towards the woods, and then he grumbled under his breath, feeling a little self-conscious as he began to transform, size rapidly increasing to full Tyrant Wyrm shape and might, arching his back as his expanding frame crushed several trees back and his tail snapped slowly through the air, silhouetted against the night sky for a moment as he rose his head and released a cloud of blue mist into the sky. Then he dropped forwards onto all fours, cracking his neck moodily as he looked down at the ponies and the Draconequus. Scarlet Sage stared in awe as Twilight and Luna both smiled up at him, and Discombobulation whistled a bit before remarking mildly: "So, Godzilla, do you do any tricks?" Scrivener only narrowed his eyes grouchily, and then he flopped loudly down beside the hill, knocking over several trees and crushing in the vegetation before Luna smiled over her shoulder at Twilight and Scarlet Sage, saying kindly as she began to walk down the hollowed-out mound: "Come, my family. We'll sleep in the embrace of our handsome monster. Believe me, 'tis no better way to rest." "Wow, Luna, every time I think you can't be more awkward you... get more awkward." Twilight said finally, but Scarlet Sage was already trotting down the hill with a blush and an awkward smile, and the violet mare sighed a little before following as well, muttering: "Well, I guess it can't be that bad." "Just think of the ocean." Discombobulation remarked mildly, then he snapped his fingers and vanished from the spot, reappearing on Scrivener's back, and the Tyrant Wyrm coiled his head around to glower at the Draconequus even as he flopped down and made himself comfortable, reclining on the back of the male's neck as he added kindly: "It's not as nice as my bachelor apartment, but much like a child I don't want to be left out of anything and assume that I was invited as well. Besides, it's not as if you don't have the room. I'll take the quiet upper floor of the condo. The noisy fillies can have the lower floor. No pillow fights." Luna only snorted in amusement as she crawled into Scrivener's front limbs and rolled onto her back with a sigh of relief. She curled herself up against his body, then smiled slightly as she glanced towards Scarlet Sage, and the filly giggled as she was easily lifted by telekinesis and comfortably dropped against her mother's chest, the mare hugging her adopted daughter tightly before she winked over at Twilight as the violet pony halted embarrassedly in front of the Tyrant Wyrm. "Oh, enough. Come up here, Twilight Sparkle. There is no need for fear or shame." Twilight blushed a bit, fidgeting for a moment before Scrivener leaned down and nuzzled along her side slowly, and the violet mare laughed despite herself, gazing up at him warmly and shaking her head slowly. "Alright, alright. Don't get pushy now." She paused, then looked up, meeting Scrivener's glowing eyes as she softened a bit, then murmured: "Thank you." Scrivener only cocked his head, but then Twilight shook her own and crawled up into the cradle of Scrivener's front limbs, laying across from Luna with a smile as Scarlet Sage gazed over at the violet pony adoringly. Twilight shifted a little, curling herself closer against the male's strong, broad chest, and then she closed her eyes, feeling the warmth radiating through his frame, the strange texture of his thick scales, and the protective presence of both Luna and Scrivener as the male laid his head down and the starry-maned mare gazed across at her affectionately. Scarlet Sage fell asleep with a few quiet murmurs not long after beneath the beauty of the stars, held safe as she was... and Twilight smiled softly, feeling Scrivener's even breaths through his chest, hearing the powerful beat of his heart as her own eyes grew heavy. Slowly, they closed, her dark mane spilling quietly past her features, her breathing slowing as she fell into deep and comfortable rest. Even Discombobulation napped, resting comfortably where he was, lulled by the twinkling of the stars. And for Scrivener, providing sanctuary with a body that was built to destroy, it was like paradise as he closed his eyes and smiled, letting himself descend into dreams as well in the deep of night, beneath the radiance of the stars. Luna stayed awake only a few minutes longer, cherishing the feeling of those around her being protected by her husband... and herself, safe in her lover's embrace. She smiled at him, then kissed their daughter's forehead before she closed her own eyes, ready to join him in slumber as she breathed softly in and out, murmuring: "Yes... this... this is right. This is what was meant to be... and I wish only to further pursue this course." "It is glorious, isn't it?" asked a tender voice as Luna's eyes slipped closed... and when they opened again, she found herself standing across from Nightmare Moon, the enormous black equine smiling beneficently at her... but apart from their eyes and the slightly-greater size of her darker alter ego, they were now almost twins. Luna looked down at herself curiously as she realized this, but it was without fear as her black pearl swayed around her neck, and Nightmare Moon smiled lovingly again as she whispered: "Yes. Truly, we are becoming more and more like the other... but we still maintain our precious differences, do we not?" "Aye, we do." Luna nodded with a smile, drawing her eyes admiringly over the metallic collar around Nightmare Moon's neck... the biggest difference between them. Then Luna flicked her mane, bringing her gaze back up to lock with the female's as she asked kindly: "How can I be of aid to thee? I owe thee much." "You owe me little." Nightmare Moon replied with a quiet laugh, shaking her head slowly before she added softly: "I merely had a curiosity that perhaps you can answer for me... about Scrivener Blooms, of course, our beloved... there is no need to disturb his dreams, though. He dreams of beautiful things tonight, sister, and I shall not waste much of your time before allowing you to join him, worry not." "Sister... strange. From thee, in the now, I like it: I know that in the past, though, I would have threatened thee for calling me such." Luna said thoughtfully, looking down before she nodded once, asking gently: "'Tis about the fact that we can do more to make him stronger, isn't it?" "Intelligent and delightful Luna." Nightmare Moon said admiringly, and she stepped forwards, leaning up to kiss Luna's forehead gently, and the smaller mare closed her eyes with a blush and a laugh of her own. "Yes. He did well in the fight, and he is strong and tough... but without magic. We should give him magic. We should give him a horn." "And we will, Nightmare Moon." Luna said softly, gazing at her alter ego and nodding firmly once, and the slitted eyes of the dark mare glowed in approbation. "But not quite yet... I must also research the rituals and methods through which this must be accomplished, and talk it over with my beloved. But I do not think he will object." Nightmare Moon smiled lovingly, then she stepped forwards and embraced Luna, and the mare hugged her darker self tightly back as Nightmare Moon slowly smoothed down her ethereal locks, saying affectionately: "Then go, my sweet. Enjoy your time with our beloved husband. We will make him strong. We will make him unstoppable. And we will make everything we've ever wanted in this world ours." And Luna smiled tenderly up at Nightmare Moon as she drew back before she nodded and turned, striding off into the darkness with her mind filled with eager anticipation and desire for making a future where they would have everything they ever wanted... and more. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story